There are many photo-sharing services that enable users to share visual content. These services often let users tag shared photos and videos in various quantifiable ways. For example, if enough users tag their photos with a specific event title it is possible to identify a trending topic that can be searched for and analyzed. While this data can be useful to business owners and service providers, the raw user data is often controlled by the photo-sharing service provider. Frequently, these photo-sharing services charge business owners to access the data and do not provide the data in a format that is readily usable for analytics or data mining. Additionally, because these photo-sharing services are generally neutral social networks, they do not encourage customers to engage with a specific brand or service provider. This further limits the value that a business owner can gain by launching a marketing campaign through the photo-sharing service.
The present invention, the method for promoting and documenting customer engagement using an online photo-sharing platform, is a tool that enables business owners and service providers to gather customer data while promoting brand loyalty. The present invention is a photo-sharing tool that enables customers to send photos and videos directly to business owners and service providers. Additionally, the present invention creates an incentive for customers by using customer photos and videos to form an interactive mosaic that can be shared with friends. The present invention incorporates the customer photos and videos into a mosaic that is displayed on a web app. Thus, incentivizing customers to not only send in photos but to also visit the business owner's website and browse available products or services. While customers are prompted to send photos and videos, business owners are able to view and analyze the personal data of each customer. This enables business owners and service providers to gain valuable data about customer engagement.